We will develop the essential infrastructure to perform advanced computational simulations of biomedical systems with a focus on multi-scale problems where molecular mechanisms induce organ-level responses. Center activities will develop interdisciplinary links between cohorts of faculty and research associates of diverse educational backgrounds (theoreticians, computational and experimental scientists, clinical investigators), and will create a substantial link between the educational and research missions of Tulane University. In order for our pre-NPEBC to develop into an NPEBC, we will attain the following objectives: Objective 1: We will initiate a research program that will link molecular to organ-level responses in biomedical systems. Objective 2: We will develop a physical and intellectual infrastructure that will support and promote multidisciplinary groups of educators and researchers as they create and teach biomedical computing techniques for the investigation of multiple-scale problems in biomedical systems. Objective 3: We will develop educational and outreach opportunities to train the next generation of biomedical researchers. Development projects will focus on multi-scale biomedical investigations of the heart, lung and bone; however, the general approaches developed will be applicable to the study of many physiological systems. Each research project will bring together investigators with expertise in computational modeling and simulation with researchers of biomedical systems. These projects initiate new collaborations between faculty members in the Departments of Biomedical Engineering, Mathematics and Chemical Engineering at Tulane University and will provide opportunities for students and faculty at Xavier University of New Orleans.